


Sticky Sweet

by Opossumtivity



Series: Adventure Time || Dating Tiers [3]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossumtivity/pseuds/Opossumtivity
Summary: After coming back from the islands with Finn, Jake and Beemo, you're distraught to find out everyone turned into a candy, even Fern.
Relationships: Fern the Human/Reader, Fun the Human/Reader
Series: Adventure Time || Dating Tiers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1309961
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot request from my tumblr, I'm not 100% satisfied with how it came out but atleast I'll possibly write more for Fun later on.

You're a fan of sweets, but not when everything is too sugary and sticky. Even the smell made you feel like you would fall in a diabetic coma.

Unfortunately everything in Ooo mysteriously turned into candy, from the tree house to the animals and even the weather itself. You were unsure how far the candyness extends until you took a step inside the tree house.

"Dear Glob, Fern is that you? what happened?" you raise your voice in shock.  
"Who's Fern? My name is Fun, Fun the human!" the Fern look a like responds with a smile.

It's bizarre to see the volatile plant boy you once knew turn into this whimsical and sugar sweet creature. There wasn't nothing you wanted more than to see Fern go back to his usual self.

"We'll go look for bubblegum." Finn told you.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead I'll try to knock some sense into... Fun, over here." you point a thumb to the candy boy.

While Finn, Jake and Beemo went their separate ways you grabbed Fun by the wrist and took him inside the treehouse and away from Lemon Pink.

"Where are we going?" he asks your curiously. 

"To the treetop." you guided the peppermint boy up the ladder and headed to the little boat on the roof. "Do you remember this place Fern? It's where we used to hang out and talk for hours."

Fun jumping inside the boat with a gleeful laugh, he peeks through the telescope before positioning it to look at your face up close. "My names not Fern, I told you my name is Fun." he chuckles.

You press a hand to your face in exasperation, taking a seat on the bench with a sigh. This was tiring, after that long trip with Finn and figuring out your human origins all you wanted was to see Fern again, tell him about your adventure while the two of you share a soda. But everything was so messed up now, not just Ooo, but even your best friend.

"You keep talking about this Fern fella, who is he? is he a friend of yours?" a curious Fun sat next to you.

You remove your hand from your face, looking back at the preppy candy Fern. "Yeah, he is. He's my best friend in all Ooo." you muse at the candy boy, eyeing you with those sweet child-like eyes. 

"How's he like?"

"He's... complicated. Not in a bad way though, like an unfinished painting." You hum to yourself, trying to find the words to describe him. "He's violent at times with bad guys but i know it's because he has a strong sense of justice and a noble heart, he just has a hard time expressing it. He's also gentle and kind at times. No matter how much he screws up he would do the right thing."

Fun scoots closer to you, noticing how your voice is lowering and our eyes become glossy.

"Though I've meant to tell him something important for a while but i was too nervous, just when i came back to Ooo and decided to tell ... i can't anymore."

"Why not?"

You smiled sadly at Fun. "Well, he's not here. He's gone." you say softly, almost like a whisper.

The candy boy didn't like seeing you this way. How your eyes stayed glued to the floor, the saddening water drops falling from them while you try to brush them away. Fun only knew happiness, so seeing such an opposite emotion on you stirred something unfamiliar inside him, edging him to opened his arms and wrap them around you.

"Hey, no need to be gloom." he calmly says.

The sudden hug threw you off for a moment, your body even going tense. But the soft smell of peppermint and root beer coming from the young man was enough to ease your tension.

"Feeling better?" he asks you with a warm smile. Releasing you from his hold.

"Yeah, that helped a little. Thanks."

Fun pressed his lips together for a moment, cartoonishly placing his hand on his chin while he pondered on something.

"I have an idea! Let me help you find your friend." 

"What?"

"You said he's important to you right? if we find him you'll be able to him that important thing." Fun stood on the bench, eagerly shaking his entire body.

"Fun, that won't-"

"Come on, don't be such a sour!"

You impatiently sigh at the young candy man. You know deep down he means well, but at this point it was like you were dealing with a hyper active child... a very sweet one anyway. 

You stood up from the bench as well.

"Well, I guess you can tag along with me, Finn and Jake. With your help, maybe we can find a way to bring Fern back." you offer. Feeling a ting of hope inside you.

"Awesomesauce!" he cheers, happily grabbing your hand in his. "Let's go to bubblegum, I'm sure she can help too!"

You felt the smallest ting of a blush dust over your face at the gesture, brushing it off as quick as it came. This obviously isn't the Fern you know, Fun is more child-like, sweet and innocent, the complete opposite of the plant boy you know.

But you're happy to know this incarnation of Fern is just as helpful and kind-hearted as his grass counterpart.

"Sure, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on tumblr requested a part 2 of the Candy Fern story, sorry it took longer than it should have.

Brainwashed.

That's the only word that comes to mind after seeing the current candy citizens.

Their sticky sweetness feels forced, almost like you're the protagonist of one of those silent invasion alien horror movies.

Not only that but now you had Fun following you around like a lost puppy.

Things were starting to freak you out, even to the point you weren't sure about having Fun tag along with you.

"I know, maybe your friend is playing hide and seek? 123 for Fern, you can come out now!" Fun shouts. 

"We're not playing hide and seek," you rub the side of your forehead with a sigh. 

Maybe bringing him along was a bad idea. 

You were starting to have your doubts regarding the candy boy. Sure he meant well but that didn't mean he made things any easier. 

The sound of sniffling and crying pulled your attention from candy Fern, recognizing a large figure running around from within a pink candy forest. Wait a minute, is that...? 

"Sweet pea!" you ran up to the boy. "Are you okay?" 

"(y/n)!" the little boy lifts you off your feet in a bug hug.

Sweet Pea was sniffling softly, small little tears running down his face as he constantly looked behind him.

"You need to get out of here, or else they'll turn you into candy like Finn and Jake," he warned you. 

"They what? How did that happen?" 

"The candy people, they-" Sweet Pea tried to explain but the sight of Fun terrified him, backing away behind you for safety. "Oh no, it's one of them!" he squeaks. 

You piece together what Sweet Pea said about the candy people and your own paranoid feelings. Eyeing the candy Fern like an enemy. 

"So that was your plan all along? to distract me and turn me into a candy person?" you ask him with a suspicious glare. 

Fun gave you a confused look. "What are you talking about (y/n)?" he asks innocently.

You held up a fist at Fun, holding an arm as you wanted to protect Sweet Pea behind you from this candy imposter. Apparently you were attracting attention from the rest of the candy people looking for you, causing Sweet Pea to tremble in fear. The candy citizens started surrounding you, holding onto you while singing something about 'becoming one of us'.

"Sweet Pea save yourself, run away! I'll save you some time." you shout, struggling to free yourself.

The candy people picked you up like a music star, but instead of riding a wave you were being sent to candyfication. You could've fought back, but honestly you weren't feeling it. Not only did both you and Finn couldn't save Ooo from turning into a mess but also Fern is gone forever, unable to confess your true feelings for him. So being brainwashed didn't sound so bad.

"Leave them alone!" Fun exclaims.

The candy citizens turn around to look at Fun, running after them with a gallon of rootbeer in hand. He threw the gallon at the crowd holding you, bursting into a sticky mess of soda and bubbles, causing the candy people to drop you. Amoung the confusion, Fun jumped in and picked you up, running off into the cotton candy forest and loosing the crowd.

Fun didn't stop running, even when he could no longer hear the candy people singing.

Eventually he slowed down, lowing to your feet as the two of you hid behind a slope on the outskirts of the candy part of Ooo.

"We should be safe for now," the peppermint boy pants, looking behind himself.

"What was that for?" you ask him, "I thought you wanted me to turn into candy like them, since it's so great being delightfully brainwashed-" you added with a hint of sarcasm.

"It is to a certain point," The candy Fern looked back at you with a sorry smile. "Unable to feel anger, sadness or generally like garbage... like I used to when I was grass boy."

"Wait, you still remember...?"

Fun nods, "I remember my past life as Fern the human, or should I say the grass boy? In any case, sorry for lying to you (y/n), but I'm different now, it's like having a new start. I'm not plauged by any nasty feelings anymore, just smiles and sunshine. I wish I could help you, but I'm afriad i can't help you find the person you're looking for."

You drop to your knees in front of this peppermint boy, feeling like garbage yourself.

"Fer- I mean, Fun i'm so sorry. I didn't know this was a new change for you," you apologize, looking away. "If that's how you feel then who am I to take that away from you." 

Fun extends a hand to place it on your own. "What's that message you want to tell your friend? Maybe I can send it to him if we ever stumble to eachother," he tries to reassure you.

You give him a gentle but knowing smile. "If you ever meet him, tell him that I missed him terribly after being away for so long. That I missed his sense of humor, his smile and the way he gets flustered when I compliment him," you look down at where your hands conjoined with Fun's, your fingers delicately brushing over his.

Fun looked down as well, his smile slowly replaced with a thoughtfull expresion.

He stood up, dusting his baggy shorts. "Let's go,"

"Where are you going? Don't you wanna go back with the candy people? where you feel happy?" you eye him in confusion.

"They don't make me as happy as you do," Fun said without hesitation. "I said I'll help you get your friend back, and that's what I'm gonna do. I'm sure he misses you just as much, and would want your happiness more than anything."

You run up to Fun, wrapping your arms around the candy boy, he still smells like root bear and peppermint but you want nothing more than to hug the air out of him. You could feel tears pricking your eyes, shutting them even though it only caused them to fall down your face. 

"Shh, it's okay (y/n) this is what I want," Fun tries to reassure you as you start to tremble, he rubs a hand on your back as he starts to sing in a soft tone. "Let me call you sweetheart~"

A sob unconciously escapes your throat.

"I love you~" 

He's too sweet for his own good.


End file.
